<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE CASE OF JOKER by Yosu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397455">THE CASE OF JOKER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu'>Yosu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Past Abuse, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Togo Hifumi, persona 5 retelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>This story is a work of fiction.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed have the privilege of partaking in this ‘game’.</b>
</p><p><i>&gt;&gt;I agree</i><br/>I do not agree.</p><p>  <b>...The contract has been sealed. The world is not as it should be. It's filled with distortion, and ruin can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster... Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.</b></p><p>[Persona 5R retelling, heavy au.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Prologue; my story in these eyes of another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bustling casino lit up in lights. It was golden, almost bright and eye burning.</p><p>The fear of the Phantom Thieves was a lingering darkness, however, no one really cared.</p><p>Randomly, as random citizens and civilians played neverending games of poker and slots, a loud boom of energy and light lit the roof, causing the denizen to pause in a freezing horror.</p><p>The guards bolted into the main lobby, looking for the source of the explosion.</p><p>And, standing on the main light coming from a giant chandelure, was a trio of teenagers.</p><p>A gentlemanly thief, a brutish enforcer and a cat burglar. </p><p>Clear signs that the terrifying Phantom Thieves were there to terrify the people of the casino -- to steal a <em> luxurious </em>treasure to ruin society, in a false belief they were in fact trying to ‘fix it’.</p><p>"Up there!" One of the bodyguards yelled. "<em> They're </em> here. Move immediately."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Skull smiled at his leader, the mysterious Joker. Who looked like a black blot of ink in the golden surroundings. Quickly, Skull handed over the prize of this dangerous heist -- a slim, silver briefcase. It was quite heavy, now that he was thinking about it, but he couldn’t think about that now. "We got it. Now get running!"</p><p>Joker smiled and ran. Skull nodded, saying one last thing to his leader. "This is our only chance!"</p><p>"<em> Stay calm! </em> " Queen, another member of the PT who acted as a getaway driver, said over a comline. " <em> You can get away now! </em>"</p><p>Skull could hear the smile on the next person who spoke, Oracle -- the navigator of the Phantom Thieves. "<em> We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end. </em>"</p><p> <b> <em>...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions...</em> </b> A broken voice rang over the com, sounding deep and glitchy.</p><p>"<em> Hm...? What was that...? </em>" Oracle hummed, concerned.</p><p>"<em> Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away! </em>" Mona, the team's pseudo-mascot, spoke directly to Joker.</p><p>Skull watched as Joker jumped and leaped on the overhead lights -- gracefully as an acrobat and flying almost like a bird. Black cap trench coat fluttered off like ebony wings, it was all too magnificent. </p><p>He smiled. Joker was just like that, it seemed.</p><p>"<em> Nice work as always, Joker! </em>" Mona complimented, but it was a bit unneeded, Joker's work was always perfect.</p><p>Skull heard the dignified laugh of Panther right next to him. "I bet you wouldn't pull it off that smoothly."</p><p>Skull blushed. Sure, he was more of a fighter, and Joker was more about sneaking around, but… he could definitely pull it off, he <em>was </em>just as strong as Joker.</p><p>"<em> This happens to be because you have no sense for aesthetics </em>." Fox, the group's forger, said in a manner of fact way.</p><p>Skull blushed. "Nobody asked you, Fox!" He barked over the com. "Panther, we need to jet. Joker takes it from here."</p><p>Panther nodded in agreement. Her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down, until finally setting onto her red cat suit.</p><p>They ran away off of the chandelure, sliding off it until they heard a… less than <em> comforting </em>noise echo off of the PT com line.</p><p><em> " <em>T</em>here he is! </em> <em>"</em> A policeman shouted, directly where Joker was. Which wasn’t all that far from where Skull and Panther were.</p><p>The panicked voice of Oracle rang over com. "<em> Just run! Get out of there! </em>"</p><p>"<em> Everyone remember where we're meeting up? </em> " Noir -- Phantom Thieves resident <em> other </em>muscles next to Skull, asked.</p><p>"<em> No worries. I can guide you all. </em>" Oracle said confidently.</p><p>And they did. They ran and left Joker to pull off the rest of the heist.</p><p>Skull <em> knew </em>that Joker, out of any member of the PT, could do this alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oracle couldn't agree more on the prowess of Joker.</p><p>Flips and graceful door kicks, Joker ran haul ass out of the Casino. Almost like an <em> étoile </em> , Joker danced across machinery and staircases, or atleast, that's what it sounded like over the com channel. She didn’t have a clear view of what <em> exactly </em>Joker was doing, unlike her fellow navigator.</p><p>Oracle hears a terrifying noise -- a gunshot, however, Joker dodges the shot with an audibly sick backflip and jumps up to a higher floor.</p><p>"Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" And Joker did.</p><p>Oracle looked at her co-navigator, Admin, and glanced at his laptop. "You should be able to get out that way. Hurry! Be safe!"</p><p>Skull's voice panted. "<em> Dude, can Joker even hear us!? </em>"</p><p>Oracle shook her head. "Don't worry, Skull, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!" <em> Please be safe. </em>Was what she wanted to add as well, but Oracle wanted to keep things professional.</p><p>Panther  coughed over the com as well. "<em> Damn! We got away from those guys in black, but they're still loads more of them... </em>"</p><p>A voice echoed from Joker's com channel.</p><p>"<em> Dammit! </em> " A gruff voice rang. " <em> Where'd they go? </em>"</p><p>And then Joker's com line glitched in radio silence. That wasn’t a good thing, considering that was the only directed vocal communication Oracle <em> had </em>with the fellow phantom thief. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Joker came back to the call, which was <em> thankfully </em>only a couple of minutes, all Admin -- the co-navigator of the Phantom Thieves, along with Oracle - could hear was a rapid and clearly flushed pant.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Admin didn’t receive an immediate answer which was… well, worrying, to say the least.</p><p>"<em> He's not alone! </em> " A male voice ranted, " <em> Find them and kill them all! </em>"</p><p>"<em> Yikes </em>." Admin mustered out. </p><p>Oracle leaned over to view his laptop. "Joker! There's an exit up ahead. Run and get to somewhere safe, Queen Crimson is already there waiting for you." Queen Crimson was the secondary conman, next to Panther. </p><p>The sound of Jokers steps were frantic, until it stopped.</p><p>"Joker whats wrong?" Admin asked.</p><p>Joker sighed and breathed. "<em> W-where's the exit? </em> " Despite being usually calm and collected, Joker sounded <em> worried </em>now-- which didn’t sound good for the heist. Not good at all.</p><p>Oracle groaned. "The stained glass window, <em> idiot! </em> Go through that!" She switched com. "Queen, the bottom floor is open ri-"</p><p>"<em> --completely closed off. Hey, can the leader make it!? </em>" Queen both answered and asked, Oracle shook her head and switched back to Joker.</p><p>"Run." Was the only thing she said. </p><p>Admin glanced at the security cam footage he managed to hack into, as he saw Joker ran.</p><p>He saw Joker dodge bullets, ala the Matrix. Joker crashed into the stained glass window -- a snow of shards of colorful glass shimmer of the thief, making Joker look like a goth angel.</p><p>Joker lands safely, boots planted firmly on the railing.</p><p>"Enemies, here!?" Oracle cried, eyes going wide in horror. "No, no no no-- These readings... It can't be!" She tried using her persona -- going through all the ‘spare’ plans to figure out how to save Joker.</p><p>It was the police. Which was the last thing any of them wanted.</p><p>Skull and pretty everyone immediately butted into the call. "<em> WHAT THE ‘EFF HAPPENED? </em>"</p><p>"<em> An ambush!? </em>" Queen said in fear, fear for her leader's life.</p><p>"<em> Joker, can you handle this!? </em>" Mona cried.</p><p>"<em> Joker! </em>" Fox repeated.</p><p>A sob from Noir rang over the call. "<em> Oh no...! </em>"</p><p>"<em> Capture him! </em>" The police chief yelled, pointing at Joker.</p><p>And Joker ran, and made a mad dash over to the closest staircase to escape.</p><p>Admin felt a sigh of relief. Everything is going to be ok. Of course, Joker would know what to do, that’s what <em> Joker </em>the leader of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>Joker's body was slammed to the ground by a pistol whip. </p><p>The horror set in to Admin, as he helplessly watched dozens of officers surround and swarm Joker, cuffing the thief up and pressing down Joker to the concrete.</p><p>"<em> Didn't expect to find a kid... </em>" One officer groaned over the footage.</p><p>Another laughed. "<em> You have your teammate to thank for this. </em>" Admin felt his heart drop at that. and a tear rolled down his face.</p><p>This… couldn’t be happening, not now, not to the Phantom Thieves -- <em> not to Joker. </em></p><p>"<em> You </em> were sold out."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em> Guess the drug we gave him was too strong... </em> " Sae heard in the room in front of her. " <em> Wake him up. </em>" A rough, audible slap and a splash of water.</p><p>"<em> No dozing off. </em> " A kick that knocked 'Joker' out of his chair. Poor kid. " <em> You still don't get it, do you? Give it up! </em>"</p><p>Sae flinched at the sounds of abuse. Even if Joker was a bad person, he still was trying to <em> help </em>people -- even if it was twisted. </p><p>"<em> Nngh- </em> " A voice painfully heard a moan and a cough -- a light voice of a teen. Was that Joker?  It was strange, hearing <em> the </em> Joker’s voice before. It sounded light and breathy, nothing like a <em> mastermind criminal. </em> " <em> T-the... </em>"</p><p>"<em> Come on! </em> " Another rough male voice. " <em> Cooperate, or what? Want another shot? </em>" </p><p>Sae couldn't enter yet. She was horrified. Her body felt frozen, unable to move a muscle to even try to <em> help </em>the poor boy.</p><p>"<em> The- </em> " Joker mumbled, voice shaking. " <em> The camera- </em>"</p><p>"<em> Huh? What about the camera? </em>" </p><p>"Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" The other office barked as Sae heard them slam Joker to the table. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"<em> So you're not that dumb... </em> " The one guard laughed. " <em> Which is good! 'Cause we get to take as much time as we need! </em>"</p><p>"Nngh...!" Joker wheezed, almost crying.</p><p>The other guard audibly shook his head. "<em> Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons... </em>" A laugh.</p><p>"<em> And manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works. </em> " A scoff. " <em> To think that all these crimes were led by a punk like this... And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it, weren't you? </em>"</p><p>As a prosecutor, Sae has to <em> try </em>and defend ‘Joker’ in court. And with crimes like that… it would not be an easy battle to get Joker the easiest sentence.</p><p><em> " I was... enjoying it...? </em>" Joker mumbled, his voice pitching.</p><p><em> " You should know your place. </em> " Sae heard Joker's cuffs click off, and a fear bubbled in her gut. She knew that police brutality would be… well, <em> brutal… </em>but… they weren’t going to assault him, were they?</p><p><em> " <em>S</em>ign here, </em> " Sae breathed a sigh of relief<em>. "</em> <em> <em>I</em>t's a confession under your name. </em>"</p><p>Sae cracked the door open, to see Joker slap away the clipboard with a cocky grin on his face.  </p><p>The man in front of Joker shook his head. <em>"</em> <em> I see. I need your hand to sign this, but... </em>" a slam of a boot to Joker thin thigh.</p><p>How did he do all those flips with that thin and scrawny body of his? From the mug shots, Joker was rail thin, scrawny and barely had any muscle on his bones. With a body like that, how did he do any of that. <em> In general. </em>It just… didn’t make sense to Sae.</p><p><em> " I don't give a shit if you end up losing a leg </em>." He growled. "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece. We're going to make you understand... One must take full responsibility for their actions..." He stood and glanced at Sae Nijima, and started to walk out, with his partner close behind.</p><p>"Excuse me, this area is off limi-"</p><p>"I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office." Sae said, as she forced an awkward smile while she introduced herself. In tense situations -- like now, which she’s used to -- it’s always nice to <em> try </em>and diffuse it.</p><p>A scoff. "The Prosecutor's Office? What business do you have here?"</p><p>"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect."</p><p>A long groan. "Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..."</p><p>Sae looked behind her as she saw an unknown man run towards her. "Are you Prosecutor Sae Nijima?" A shake of the head. Well, not a shake -- a <em> nod </em>, was the right terminology. "There's a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you're being an inconvenience."</p><p>Sae rolled her eyes and took the phone from the man's hand. She was always an inconvenience, was she...</p><p><em> " I thought I ordered you to stand by... </em>" The SIU director groaned in shame, his voice sounding audibly annoyed.</p><p>Sae groaned at her boss. "I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?"</p><p><em> " <em>I</em>'m calling because I knew you'd bring it up </em>."</p><p>"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself. This is MY case." Sae said, standing her ground.</p><p>"<em> Good luck to you then. I won't be expecting much though </em> ." Sae clicked her phone off at that. He was right, she realized. Defending Joker - no less <em> helping him, </em>was going to be an absolute nightmare.</p><p>Another man ran to her. "Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long."</p><p>Sae went silent.</p><p>"It's for your own sake. His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him."</p><p>Sae sighed, walking into the interrogation room. "...I understand."</p><p>Sae Nijima looked upon  a young androgynous teen befor her as she looked at the file on the desk.</p><p>At an outstanding height of six foot and meager weight of 130 pounds, according to his file. <em> Had they already taken measurements?  </em></p><p>With messy, short black hair that framed a pale, heart-shaped face with two auburn eyes glaring at Nijima.</p><p>This was Joker-- no, <em> Adohira Adachi </em> as she learned from the messy and barely legible writing on the confession, leader of the dreaded Phantom Thieves. Although… he didn’t <em> look </em>all that menacing. He looked… like a scared teen, actually.</p><p>"I didn't expect someone like you..." Sae said, sitting down. "You'll be answering my questions this time."</p><p>Adohira didn't respond. His face was so foggy and broken. Shattered like glass.</p><p>"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot." Sae said, noticing the damp hair and the bruises on Adohira's wrists. In fact… there were bruises all <em> over </em>his body, purple bruises marking his eerily pale skin. "Almost anything can happen here... and I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either."</p><p>Adohira glared at her.</p><p>"What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident?" Sae asked softly. "I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."</p><p>Adohira shook his head, still foggy. "Of course you couldn't..."</p><p>"True. There's no way I could be convinced of such a 'world' just by reading the reports. It seems you're coherent." Sae glances down at the paperwork. "When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything."</p><p>Sae could visibly see Adohira's blood run cold.</p><p>"...Start from the very beginning."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was probably the heavy drugs in Adohira that made a blue butterfly float around the interrogation room.</p><p>The small, blue insect floats delicately on Adohira's finger, startling the thief.</p><p><b>You are being held captive.</b> A voice rang.</p><p>Huh? Was... was Adohira hearing voices? Man, the drugs really were hardcore. Or maybe it was the intense pain. Or the severe beating Adohira just received.</p><p>
  <b>A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... I beg you. Please overcome this game, and save the world... </b>
</p><p>
  <em> A game...? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds--the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day, when the game was started half a year ago. For the sake of the world's future, as well as your own, you must remember...</b>
</p><p><em> I have to remember... </em> Adohira thought, mind slowly becoming clear.</p><p>That's right... all of this… it started a year ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12 months ago</b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The train ride to Shibuya was cold. It wasn't fair, Adohira thought, it wasn't even a crime.</p><p>That man was assaulting some woman, trying to mooch off her. Adohira did the right thing and punched the perv.</p><p>What did Adohira get? A criminal record and being labeled a juvenile delinquent, and transferring to Chibuya.</p><p>
  <em> Damn brat, I'll sue! </em>
</p><p>Adohira thought the whole case was stupid.</p><p>Glancing down at the phone in the teenagers hand, it glowed a soft white on the messenger app.</p><p>Texts from mom (all angry).</p><p>Texts from Sojiro (new guardian at Shibuya, all apathetic).</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>Two girls gossiped in the corner adjacent to Adohira.</p><p>"WHAAAT? A mental shutdown?" The brunette squealed.</p><p>"It's the truth!" The other protested. "To a person, though? That's gotta be a joke! You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?"</p><p>Adohira wished to be <em>that </em>free.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adohira glances back down at the phone, in the busy and messy Shibuya crossing, for directions to the person the teenager would be living under - Sojiro Sakura.</p><p>Until a strange, red and black app appeared on the phone.</p><p>Go away. I need direction. Adohira thought as the teenager angrily tapped at the phone.</p><p>No budging. And it almost seemed like it was getting... bigger? No way.</p><p>And then time seemed to stop around Adohira.</p><p>Everyone around the ebony haired teen. No one moved a muscle.</p><p>At the center of Chibuya grew an enormous flame of blue fire. The flame erupted fully into a winged human. And then into a glowing eyed Adohira.</p><p>And then time moved again, leaving Adohira dumbfounded in Shibuya crossing.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>
  <b>Unknown -&gt; 4/9/2017</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: Transfer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4/9/17 - Transfer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a calm night in Cafe LeBlanc, The TV was on, showing a news story about that mental shutdown thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>A public transit bus was driven down the opposing lane with its customers in it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro barely paid attention to the TV, as he was rather too busy with his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How frightening." The customer — a middle aged man in a tacky pink suit and thinning gray hair, who ordered a black coffee — whined, almost attempting to gain Sojiro's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other customer, a much younger man who wore a much more form-fitting black suit, nodded in agreement. "What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?" The man questioned, stirring the sugar into his milk tea and ignoring the lemon-flavored coffee cake that Sojiro created ever-so delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro decided it was best to ignore them both, as it was simply none of his business, really. Rather, he put his attention into the crossword in his hands now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>          VERTICAL</em>
  </b>
</p><ol>
<li><em><span> NAME OF SHELLFISH USED FOR FARMING PEARLS.</span></em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro grumbled, feeling his pen click against the crossword. “Vertical…” he repeated, thinking quite heavily on it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Name of shellfish used for farming pearls…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be… hm, well, definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>clams… or maybe…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door chimed open suddenly, which alerted Sojiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, stood the kid he was supposed to raise for a year, holding a slightly large travel bag. Different from his photo, weirdly. Tall and skinny… almost looking like a light pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Politely -- way too politely, actually -- the boy bowed. “Good evening, Sakura-san. I hope I’m not intruding.” He said, his voice light. Was this the wrong kid? How could someone using </span>
  <em>
    <span>keigo</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a criminal record?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a trick?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro placed his crossword down. No use in thinking about that now. “Right. You. They did say that was today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his name is Adohira, he has a feminine and foofy name like Adohira -- </span>
  </em>
  <span>nods. “Yes. My grandparents should have told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Grandparents. He lived with them, apparently, since his mother wasn’t really in the picture. For his father, it was the same case. Although, there was something along the lines of his father making a big controversy down in a backwater town -- Inaba, was it? Something like a murder case. Quite gruesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But heh, it’s kinda humorous. Dark comedy. Adohira comes from bad parents. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Because, y‘know, both criminals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man drinking the coffee stood, clearly now done with his coffee. Or, perhaps, was running off because a delinquent had arrived. “We’ll be going now. The payment’s on the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming.” Sojiro says, glancing away from Adohira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man, who was leaving his food behind like a pig, gave Sojiro and Adohira a friendly goodbye wave. “This place is in the back alley, so there’s no worries of a car crashing in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?” Sojiro blurted. That’s… a very strange compliment for his cafe. Maybe he should try and spruce up LeBlanc to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>compliments. Maybe he should talk to some young folk -- possibly Adohira might know…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Of course, like he would do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know.” The older man explained, walking towards. “I just hope none of them happen around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira clapped his hands together. “Of course! That stuff is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worrying…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of my concern.” Was Sojiro’s response. In reality, it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>his concern. Deadly or not, it wasn’t actively hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, we’ll see you next time.” The older man said, as he exited the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence between the two. Once the two men were gone completely, Sojiro groaned as he picked up the left behind dishes -- two half finished coffees, and a mostly unfinished coffee cake. He was still a bit peeved about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“......Four hours for just a cup of joe.” He audibly groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my,” Adohira chirped gently. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>awfully long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro walked behind the counter, placing the dishes into the sink - as one does. “So you’re Adohira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira bowed. “Yes, I am. Please take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, polite little bugger, are you?” That earned a bashful blush from Adohira. “Anyways… the basics, yeah. I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another polite nod. “I… yes, I am ‘the one’...” He mumbled awkwardly, almost forcing himself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been told? A customer of mine and your grandparents know each other and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gripped the strap of his travel bag. “I know. I received a very long explanation on why </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were chosen…” Following that, Adohira gave a gentle yet dignified laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was charming. But Sojiro had to keep in mind that this kid would probably key his car (if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>one, of course) or smash in his cafe windows. It was probably best if he didn’t trust this </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal criminal </span>
  </em>
  <span>and lock the scoundrel up in the attic from dusk till dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, I guess it doesn’t matter if I explain it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Adohira chirps lightly, almost sounding more like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chirp. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that… I apologi--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Sojiro says, cutting the boy off, walking towards the attic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, the attic. That sounded like the best and easiest place to put the boy, and wouldn’t bother Sojiro while he was working at the cafe. Plus, Sojiro could probably easily </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adohira, meaning he could monitor him. Kinda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading the boy up the stairs, there was nothing but silence between the two until they entered the attic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was cluttered. And dusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your room.” Sojiro announced, glancing at Adohira. The boy’s lips were pursed, clearly he was thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed. You look like you wanna say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a slight nod. “It’s… very big.” He answered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on you to clean up the rest. I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day.” Sojiro explained. “You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira eyes lowered. “I… I understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then. I got the gist of your situation.” Sojiro said, sitting himself down on a non-dusty chair, clapping his hands together to gain Adohira’s attention. “You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira blushed, grabbing his bicep. “Y-yes, that’s what happened but I don’t see--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults.” Sojiro said, cutting the boy off. As cruel as it was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as inhumane as the thought is, of ignoring someone in danger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was the truth of reality. “You did injure him, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Adohira trailed off, removing his hand from his bicep and interlocking his hands together. “Yes, I did… I punched him, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school.” Sojiro finished for the skinny boy, although that probably wasn’t what Adohira was thinking. “The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your grandparents and mother also approved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Adohira did in response was nod his head quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In other words,” Sojiro tried to hold in a laugh before saying the last part of his… what did the kids call it-- a roast? “They got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira frowned at that. “I was… trying to protect a woman.” Clearly, he was insulted. “I just… wanted to help her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira’s body went stiff… in anger? In embarrassment? Sojiro couldn’t tell, but he definitely wasn’t pleased with being insulted like that. Probably was too posh and ultra-polite to handle swear words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t all that bad of a kid, but trying to be a knight in shining armor for some chick he didn’t know. Still, a criminal, but… and understandable criminal at least? It was strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary.” Sojiro responded, deciding it was best to change the subject. “I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira turned away, clearly ashamed. As he should. “A whole year… I see, I can… manage that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie. We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.” Sojiro continued, realizing that Adohira was already in the school uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shujin…?” Adohira repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shujin Academy--the school you’ll be attending.” Sojiro stood up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “You’re wearing it’s uniform, how did you not know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira blushed. “Um… my grandmother, she ordered me to wear this uniform, and… well- I didn’t know it was Shujin so I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways… we’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday…” Sojiro grumbled the last part. It really was a waste of his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira bowed his head, politely. “I’m… sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro pointed at two boxes, stacked neatly and next to Adohira’s futon. “The rest of your ‘luggage’ arrived earlier; I left them over there.” Sojiro then, exited the room to give the boy privacy. “Uh… have fun cleaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira lowered his head -- was he about to cry? “I… I will, thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a weird kid.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adohira Adachi BIO--<br/>Height: 6’0<br/>Age: 17<br/>Weight: 130 lbs<br/>BMI 17.5 (Underweight)<br/>Birthday: August 30th (Virgo)<br/>Favorite things are cats and chocolate<br/>Favorite dish is Chocolate soufflé.<br/>Has contacts, but prefers wearing glasses.<br/>Hates parties.</p><p>...Anyways, I hope you all enjoy Adohira!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1: Prologue; Velvet Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Place between Mind and Reality</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caroline was having an all around good day. For one, her master -- Igor -- was being especially kind today. Maybe it was because they were finally dealing with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fabled trickster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be like her elder siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chime chirped loudly, signifying that the guest was here. There, laying in the prison cell sleeping, was a skinny boy with fluffy black hair and pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Caroline could do was chuckle politely at the inmate. Although, she could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>sworn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the inmate was going to be a girl… but perhaps that was a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the inmate stood -- wearing the classic badge of shame, a black and white striped prison uniform -- and clearly bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline made a snap-quick decision to stand in front of the cell, which was followed by her sister and coworker, Justine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them was… Caroline’s master… actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>master, Igor, as mentioned before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, holding his hand up, and looking at the inmate. “Trickster… welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Velvet Room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline gave the boy a smirk, as he held onto the steel bars containing him. “So you’ve come to, inmate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ‘you’ in reality is currently fast asleep.” Justine explained gently and quietly, which she was good at. “You are only experiencing this as a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline was not good at being gentle or docile. “You’re in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!” She yelled, which got the expected response of the inmate standing straight as a pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blushed uncomfortably. “Y-yes, of course, I’m sorry,” He mumbled respectfully, trailing into a weird murmuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Caroline snapped again. Which, thankfully, shut the twig up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Caroline…” Igor gave a sigh, breathing in. “Welcome, trickster, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. You know what this place is, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trickster silently shook his head, clearly distressed -- sweating profusely. What a weak and spineless boy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha… well, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter.” A pause to chuckle. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>Igor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Important matters?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated, with a vague hint of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still… this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You are truly a prisoner of fate…” Igor paused to laugh at the boys misfortune, “in the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin…?” The boy repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I speak of the end to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be ‘rehabilitated.’ Rehabilitated toward freedom…” Igor nodded, with a smile. “That is your only means to avoid ruin. …Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What do you mean by that?” The boy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor smiled, cockily. “You didn’t disagree with me, do you?” Igor answered the boy with another question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was silent for a moment, his bespectacled face going soft. “...No, no I don’t. Society is sick and twisted, horrible towards the weak, towards women…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor gave a soft chuckle, raising a hand up to silence the boy. “Very well, that is enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy softly nodded. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is well, dear.” Igor said, almost dismissively. As the boy deserved. “Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline;” Igor introduced, waving his arm to Caroline, which led to her smiling at the boy, “to your left, Justine.” Igor finished, aiming his arm to Caroline’s identical sister. “They serve as wardens here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pursed his lips, and softly waved. “...Hello.” He paused. “I’m Adohira... Adohira Adachi. It’s nice to meet you both.” He glanced at the two from top to bottom, clearly investigating the two wardens outfits. “Your costumes are… very charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adohira Adachi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his name is Adohira. The trickster’s name is Adohira Adachi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, try and sweeten us up as much as you like.” Caroline snapped, turning her head up. “It’s not gonna work, you little weasel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a soft laugh, his eyes softly closing. “‘Weasel’... that’s a very charming nickname.” He lifted his head up, opening his eyes -- revealing them to be a deep crimson, now that Caroline looks at them. “It’s very cute. Thank you, Caroline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline gritted her teeth. “Shut up!” She nearly smacked him with her baton. “You won’t get a light treatment from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>by trying to be sweet and treat me like a little kid, you moronic…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think of a good insult, think of a good insult, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...inmate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a soft laugh. “I apologize. I’ll try to treat you like adults.” His voice was soft, almost parentally. It… reminded Caroline of someone. Belladonna, was it? Caroline couldn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justine glanced up to Adohira, who Caroline realized was so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators…” Justine gently explained, before pausing for effect. “That is, of course, if you remain obedient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor clapped his hands together, alerting the trio. “I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning… it is almost time.” He said menacingly. “Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a soft nod in agreement. “I will. Thank you, Igor-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bell chimed loudly, which made Adohira jolt upwards. And weirdly, he gave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlish </span>
  </em>
  <span>squeak. What a weird boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time’s up, Adohira.” Justine said softly. “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.” Adohira softly walked towards the bed in his cell, and sat down gracefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Caroline snapped, as Adohira laid down. “Get to sleep, jackass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the boy fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to make it clear: Adohira calling Caroline 'charming' and 'cute' is supposed to be well... Adohira calling Caroline 'charming' and 'cute'. Lolicon in general is gross and so is lewding the wardens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue; In which no one likes Adohira-kun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Q slur usage, Kamoshida. Just Kamoshida.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sojiro was ready to drive this criminal to school. Yes, drive, as Sojiro got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok </span>
  </em>
  <span>from one of his friends to use their car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the boy's door. “Hey, are you awake yet? You better be.” He spoke loudly, hoping that </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adohira was still asleep, he would’ve woken the boy up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud squawk was given in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Um! I’ve been awake for a while, but I’m still getting dressed, Sakura-san…!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another squeak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, please don’t come in!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adohira added, his voice breaking as he squeaked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird kid. No, scratch that, weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While Sojiro was greatly older than Adohira, they were both men. But eh, privacy </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>privacy, even the privacy of a criminal. Said criminal </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to protect the privacy of an innocent woman, at the expense of getting arrested, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but also </span>
  </em>
  <span>invaded the privacy of two random adults… but Sojiro was splitting hairs now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted a minute, in silence, before he heard Adohira’s voice again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sakura-san, I’m ready.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro opened the boys room, seeing that not only was it cleaned up </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he was dressed -- in the same school uniform he wore the day before, however instead of the black school blazer, he was wearing a pale pink cardigan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Adohira greeted politely, with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you really are up.” Sojiro sighed. “Why the cardigan? Seems a bit… queer, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a strange look, which reminded Sojiro that what he said was a tad bit rude. “I, I’m sorry, I just, uh… thought it just looked nice, on me and… I also want to make a nice first impression.” He explained, arms across his chest, awkwardly. “By the way, I ought to tell you that I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira swallowed. “Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Sakura-san.” He politely declined, acting as strange as Sojiro has grown to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, what a weird kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro almost snorted. “Well then, let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district.” He said, exiting the room with Adohira following behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a soft chuckle. “Oh, that’ll be a little hard to get used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had now entered the cafe area of LeBlanc, which seemed like the best time for Sojiro to grab his white fedora. “It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.” Sojiro explained as he neared towards the front door, before grabbing the keys his friend had given him and unlocking the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, again, gave a slight nod that Sojiro only noticed through the glass of the front door. Exiting, he was greeted by the silver car parked snuggly next to the sidewalk near LeBlanc’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro groaned at the horrible park job, as he clicked open the car with the key-fob. “Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.” He said blankly, as he got in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adohira gave a blank expression before he squeaked, and like always, clapping his hands together. “Oh, yes. That’s understandable. Because… I am a man. Yes.” He said as he sat down in the passenger seat. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro raised an eyebrow. What did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean? Adohira was nothing short of a strange young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo was having an alright morning, all things considered. Waking up early to meet with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooligan </span>
  </em>
  <span>was quite annoying. Thankfully, however, said student wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bad looking -- he wore a proper uniform, although </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>modifying it with a pink cardigan, also, his hair wasn’t dyed obnoxiously blond like the Sakamoto kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo had to forcefully remind herself that </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, just because he dresses like a gentleman and is skinny as a pole doesn’t replace the fact fact he has a criminal record and should not be allowed unsupervised.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To reiterate, just so we’re clear,” Her boss, Kobayakawa, spoke aloud. Sadayo felt herself subconsciously nod along. “You will immediately be expelled if you cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems. Honestly, I hesitated in accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, which Sadayo realized was a complete polar opposite to Kobayakawa, nodded softly -- almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>solemnly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I… I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” Kobayakawa explained harshly, before glancing at Sadayo. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo didn’t feel like giving a grandiose greeting, especially to a kid like this. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy bowed gently. “I’m Adohira Adachi… it’s nice to meet you, sensei.” He stood up straight, before tilting his head. “Thank you... for taking care of my educational career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>gagged </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that. Really, just her luck that her new student was an utterly polite criminal. Awesome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To add, </span>
  <span>Sadayo also really hoped that it was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coincidence </span>
  </em>
  <span>that this kid shared a surname with that serial murderer-rapist from that small town Inaba that happened a few years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo tried to hide her disgust in cringe, handing Adachi a pamphlet. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office.” She explained, staring Adachi down. “And if by chance you cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi looked down towards the ground. “I… I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo turned her head toward her boss. “...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobayakawa nodded. “He is responsible for </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi glanced at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really though, why me…” Sadayo groaned aloud, starring Adachi in the eye. She already had the Sakamoto kid (a much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious </span>
  </em>
  <span>delinquent) and Mishima (while not a problem child, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a constant target of bullying, which was a pain), why another? Why another </span>
  <em>
    <span>issue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should have been better candidates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.” Kobayakawa barked back to Sadayo, which made her and Adachi flinch. Weirdly, Sakura didn’t flinch either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, speaking of Sakura, he gave a groan as he stood up. “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going? I got a store to get back to.” That’s right, Sadayo remembers, Sakura </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>own a cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobayakawa nodded, collecting his hands together. “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo watched as the two walked towards the door to leave, Adachi gave a quick glance that almost felt like he was non-verbally saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry that you have to deal with me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before immediately going back to looking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in.” Sakura said firmly, before opening the door and glancing at Adachi. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>understand the situation you’re in, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi gave a soft nod. “...I’m well aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo shook her head. “Adachi, come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” She spoke firmly, and now she was realizing that she was done for the day, walking out the door as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, entering the vacant hallways, Sadayo was in an earshot of Sakura and Adachi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re treating you like some kinda nuisance…” Sakura groaned loudly, which Sadayo mentally imagined Adachi giving another polite nod. “I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. Oh, by the way… if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi gave a squeak. Sadayo almost wondered how </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>this kid was, he acted way too boyish. “...I’ll be careful. Thank you, again, please know that I’m extremely grateful for you helping me, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stop being a doormat now, the kids here will probably walk all over you if you don’t.” Sakura said, cutting the boy off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, in Sadayo’s humble opinion, he was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In fact, Sadayo believed that a person like Adachi wouldn’t survive in a school like Shujin. Despite his criminal record, Adachi seemed like a target for bullying. A thin, awfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>meak </span>
  </em>
  <span>and effeminate boy who’s a doormat? Adachi is practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be harassed. Sadayo already had a student who was constantly bullied for being <em>too </em>nice. She didn't need <em>another </em>student that caused problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, school never changes, huh…? Come on, we’re going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the school, as Sadayo made her way to the courtyard to get to the teacher parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suguru is a human being that Sadayo does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like. Not really </span>
  <em>
    <span>based </span>
  </em>
  <span>on anything, but he just has… creeper vibes, Sadayo thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, after dealing with one vague criminal male, she doesn’t want to deal with Suguru </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she tries to get to her car. Suguru is, on the surface, a nice guy. Sadayo doesn't have to enough a smug nice guy. It's the same issue with Adachi, in her opinion. Both were nice people, but still had that vibe of being actual scumbags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a troublesome situation, with that Adachi kid.” Suguru says boldly, walking next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the hell up. I don’t care what you think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sadayo almost bites. “I can’t believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this…” She groans. It’s a bit sexist of herself to think that -- but Adachi was apparently a pretty nasty criminal, not just some petty delinquent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna know is why in the world was someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>admitted here?” Suguru asks her, almost attempting to have small talk. Which was the last thing Sadayo wanted to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk to Suguru.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” She answered with her own question, while shrugging. “It was the principal’s decision. I was told that it’s for the school’s reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguru laughed. “I would have thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vain asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sadayo thinks. “That’s certainly true, I guess.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, of course, you would think about you jackass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, OK?” Suguru said calmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a smug dick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sadayo thinks harshly. “Then again, if anything were to happen, I’d kick out a student like that right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo sighs, trying to get away from Suguru. “I honestly just keep wishing that he’d just end up not coming to school and just skip.” She pauses, averting her body from Suguru, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d just take a hint and bug off. “Still, I know that isn’t something I should be saying as a teacher…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguru sighed. “Well, I should be returning to practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. I hate being around you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t it?” Sadayo commented, a tad absent minded on the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coach nodded, smirking. Sadayo wished she had the balls on that Adachi kid, because she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>slap the creep for standing around her. But, unlike the Adachi kid, she has standards. “Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… that’s true.” She cringed at the mention of the track team, not wanting to think about the whole situation relating to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suguru ran off after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadayo grumbled one last time, before running to her car to finally leave this class. “Why’d it have to be my class…?” She grumbled again, still annoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>got the criminal and not someone else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;When you finally update after being put on hiatus for half a year<br/>Yeah, I don't really have an excuse for not updating this. Sorry!<br/>This chapter <i>probably</i> wasn't worth the wait, due to it's short length. I swear I'll get better on updating things!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>